The present invention relates to a beverage package with incorporated bottle cap opener and more particularly pertains to housing a plurality of bottles while enabling caps thereof to be easily removed.
The use of bottle opening devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle opening devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing caps from bottles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,740 to Jacobs discloses a plate member with an aperture suited for gripping and removing a twist off bottle cap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,338 to Weis discloses a combination tool for removing twist off bottle caps and opening carton tops. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,145 to McDonald discloses a plate like wine cast accessory with a bottle opener incorporated.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a beverage package with incorporated bottle cap opener for housing a plurality of bottles while enabling caps thereof to be easily removed.
In this respect, the beverage package with incorporated bottle cap opener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of housing a plurality of bottles while enabling caps thereof to be easily removed.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved beverage package with incorporated bottle cap opener which can be used for housing a plurality of bottles while enabling caps thereof to be easily removed. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.